1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel gauge system and, more particularly pertains to tracking and alerting drivers to fuel levels and related information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fuel gauge systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, fuel gauge systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of tracking fuel use and ranges are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe fuel gauge system constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention.
In this respect, the fuel gauge system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of tracking and alerting drivers to fuel levels and related information.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved fuel gauge system which can be used for tracking and alerting drivers to fuel levels and related information. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.